Gyilkos bosszú - újraírás
by Tamee
Summary: Egy szerettünk halálát feldolgozni mindenképp nehéz. Így van ez Bloommal is, aki egy végzetes napot követően bosszút esküszik. Küzd azért, hogy megbosszulja a szerette halálát, de közben belecsöppen az Xmur banda ügyeibe is, akik nem nézik jó szemmel a tevékenykedéseit. Az idő múlásával ő is megváltozik, és úgy tűnik, egyre inkább beleillik ebbe a sötét világba, ahol vér folyik.


Egy hirtelen ötlet hatására elhatároztam, hogy újraírom a Gyilkos Bosszú c. történetemet. Azonban nem csak az írásmódon fogok változtatni, hanem magukon a karaktereken is, így ha eltérés van a művek között, az nem a véletlen műve. A történet továbbra sem igazodik a sorozathoz, egy varázslatmentes világban játszódik. Nagyon örülnék minden véleménynek, és nem is húznám tovább a szót, itt van a prológus, hogy felkeltse picit az érdeklődést.

* * *

Milyen érzés volt, amikor először láttam valakit meghalni? Mintha kitépték volna a szívemet, majd ezernyi kést vágtak volna belém és forgattak volna meg bennem. A levegő mintha nem jutott volna el a tüdőmig, a légzésem így pedig szaggatott volt. A szívem őrültül vert, és az egész testem remegett. Zokogtam és próbáltam beszélni hozzá. A nevét próbáltam mondani, hogy élni fog, hogy nem hagyhat itt, nem, nem. Hisztérikusan próbáltam tenni bármit is, segíteni rajta, menteni a menthetőt, de mindhiába. Mert meghalt. Az én hibámból. Most már elégedett? Jól mondtam el? Hogy mi volt a lőtt sebemmel? Hát persze. Olvasta a jegyzőkönyvet az esetről, igaz? A jobb vállamat súrolta egy golyó, kiszakítva belőle egy darabot. Még mindig megvan a helye. Akarja látni? Nem, persze, hogy nem. Hiszen magának nem az a dolga.

Eljött az újabb alkalom? Már vártam. Tudja, tényleg kezdek megőrülni itt. Olyan csönd van. Mennyi ideig fog még tartani? Mikor döntik el, hogy őrült vagyok, vagy sem? Hogy ezt ön nem mondhatja el. Persze. Ez csak természetes. Hogy készen állok-e az újabb kérdésre? Hogyne. Csak essünk túl rajta. Igen, tudom a játékszabályokat, teljesen őszintének kell lennem, különben lecsuknak. Nem szórakozok önnel, csak válaszoltam. A segéd most gyorsabban kezdett jegyzetelni. Biztos már őrültnek nyilvánított magában és azt írogatja, hogy semmi értelme a további kikérdezésemnek. Haha. Most fordul ijedten a teremőrhöz. Pedig tudhatná, hogy nem árthatok neki. Hiszen csak egy ártatlan fiatal lány vagyok, ráadásul még csak fegyverem sincs. Rendben, csak a kérdésre válaszolok, ahogy akarja. Hogy milyen volt, amikor először gyilkoltam? Hohó, jó téma. Nekem mert egy olyan emlék, amit úgyis el kellene mondanom, magának pedig azért, mert végre rám foghatja, hogy őrült vagyok. Hogy nem ez a célja? Igen, mondta már. Azzal jobban járna, ha rács mögé dugnának? Hogy ez nem magáról szól? Rendben, megértettem. Hogy kezdjem? Rendben.

Amikor először gyilkoltam, düh járt az ereimben. Tudtam, hogy az, aki előttem áll, egy mocskos disznó. Olyanokat tett fiatal lányokkal, amikbe bele sem merek gondolni. Véletlenül hallottam csak az esetről, utána pedig még aznap Stella is elhintett egy szót ezzel kapcsolatban, mire én akcióba lendültem. Azelőtt még nem öltem, de ahogy megtudtam a körülményeket, biztos voltam benne, hogy a pisztolyom a fickó szívébe fogja elereszteni lövedékét. Elkezdtem alaposabb nyomozást végezni utána, felkerestem az áldozatok ismerőseit. Annyi megtört emberrel beszéltem, hogy a számukat sem tudnám megmondani.

Így tehát, amikor a pisztoly a kezemben volt, csak tiszta düh járt a fejemben, semmi több. Az első lövésnél mellélőttem, de szánt szándékkal. Azt akartam, hogy figyeljen rám. Elértem. Ijedten fordult felém, majd elmosolyodott. Undorító volt. Azt hitte, maga mellé tud állítani. Hogy csak egy üresfejű liba vagyok, hogy irányítani tud majd. Egyre közeledtem, ő pedig rettegett. Öröm volt nézni, ahogy félt. Ahogy a bizalom a győzelmében lassan leolvadt az arcáról, és rájött, nincs tovább. Amikor pedig már csak pár lépésre voltam tőle, felemeltem a pisztolyt és … Nem, nem öltem még meg. Csak előttem a füle mellett, hogy egy kis kellemes csengést okozzak neki. Amikor a fájdalomtól eltorzult az arca egy pillanatra, majd végigfutott az arcán a megkönnyebbülés, akkor lőttem le. Hogy mondott-e valamit. Persze, hogy is felejthettem el. Először nyájas hangon próbált meghódítani, majd pedig halálfélelmében elmondta mit csinált. Hogy hány lánnyal. Hogy pontosan mi történt velük. Nem hinném, hogy akarja ezt hallani, úgyhogy zárjuk rövidre annyival, hogy több lánnyal tett borzalmasabb dolgokat, mint amiről a rendőrség tud.


End file.
